DLSGamingSquadYT
Hello and welcome to the official DLS About page! This is where there will be links to each member, a short “about” each member, and what DLS does as a whole. If you are a current DLS member, you may edit this page however you would like. Enjoy! The Purpose of DLS The main purpose and goal of DLSGamingSquad is to create a kind of “circle” that allows YouTubers to support each other and just create a good environment. DLS Members give each other gifts, include each other in videos, and chat on discord all the time. History DLSGamingSquad history is pretty wild but not THAT interesting. But I will tell it anyways. If any Member knows the exact dates, please add them in, thanks! * On (insert date), DancingFirefly, then Mint2BSmart, had an idea to create a group that would support each other and give each other happiness and friends during hard times. She had been inspired by her friend, LovepuppyMaster, to start a YouTube Channel so she immediately invite her into this group. She then invited another friend, ShiroTheLuckyCat :3, into the group. Shortly after, Mint2BSmart’s channel got suspended because of unknown reasons. She shrugged it off and created a new channel, called DancingFirefly. They then decided to name their group DLS, standing for DancingFirefly, LovepuppyMaster, and ShiroTheLuckyCat :3. * Time went on without anything happening. They didn’t plan to add any more members because they thought 3 was enough. Plus, at the time, altogether their sub count didn’t even cross over 50. * Then, DancingFirefly met someone called KittenSlayzz YT. They started chatting and became friends. Dancingfirefly then invited KittenSlayzz to DLS, but did not change the name of the group to include a letter K. * It was around this time that DancingFirefly created a youtube channel for DLS, called DLSGamingSquad, respectively. She also made a new rule, saying all DLS members must be subbed to the DLS channel and have access to it as well. She shared the DLS password with the other members. * Another member was invited by DancingFirefly, called Dawn_Wolf. (Dawn_Wolf later changed her name to AbieTheFawn, and then to LavenderRose) * DLS decided to create a discord server. Around this time, DancingFirefly had around 40-60 subs. (I will continue dis later) Current Members of DLS * DancingFirefly. Dancingfirefly, otherwise known as Eggsther, or Firefly, has a Gacha-based channel at 1.2k subs. * LovepuppyMaster. LovepuppyMaster, otherwise known as Puppy, or Autumn, has a Gacha-based channel at 111+ subs. * ShiroTheLuckyCat :3. ShiroTheLuckyCat :3, also known as Shiro, Wiverngirl 19, or BluJay, has an animation-and-gacha-based channel at 80 subs. * 「Rose」. 「Rose」, also known as Rose, Abie, or Leann, has a Gacha-based channel at 178+ subs. * Skippy Does. Skippy Does, also known as Lukasz, Skippy, or Skep, has a gaming-and-gacha-based channel at 122+ subs. * Taywwor. Taywwor, also known as Teggie, Teggwwor, or Taytay, has a gacha-Memes-based channel at 417+ subs. * - RedScorpioWolf -, also known as Sasha, EggScorpioFirefly, and pp, has a gacha-based channel at 283+ subs. Not done but I gtg oof I’m not done yet but I gotta go eat lunch so cri Category:Browse Category:DLSGamingSquadYT